random_awesome_thingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Regular Show
Regular Show is an Emmy winning American animated television series created by J.G. Quintel for Cartoon Network. The series revolves around the lives of two friends, a blue jaynamed Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby, both employed as groundskeepers at a park. Their usual attempts to slack off often lead to surreal misadventures that are either over the top or supernatural. The show's tagline, "It's anything but," alludes to this. The series is produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Although the series does not air on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block and is rated TV-PG, it is considered more of an adult's animated sitcom rather than a children's cartoon.[1] Many of the characters are loosely based on those developed for Quintel's student films at California Institute of the Arts: The Naive Man From Lolliland and 2 in the AM PM. Quintel pitched Regular Show for Cartoon Network's Cartoonstitute project, in which the network allowed young artists to create pilots with no notes to possibly be optioned as a show. After being green-lit, Quintel recruited several indie comic book artists to compose the staff of the show, as their style matched close to what he desired for the series. The show premiered September 6, 2010 and has since broadcast over four seasons. The show has received general acclaim from critics, has performed highly in the ratings and has been nominated for an Annie and has won an Emmy. Plot Two 23-year-old friends,[2] a blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby, are employed as groundskeepers at a park and spend their days trying to slack off and entertain themselves by any means. This is much to the chagrin of their boss Benson and their coworker, Skips, but to the delight of Pops. Their other coworkers, Muscle Man (an overweight green man) and High Five Ghost (a ghost with a hand extending from the top of his head), serve as rivals to Mordecai and Rigby.[3] Mordecai and Rigby would later befriend a new coworker, an intern named Thomas, and slowly help him adjust to life working in the park. The show usually revolves around Mordecai and Rigby's attempts to avoid work and enjoy themselves. However, they often, at times, have to pay for their irresponsible actions, as they always get into more trouble than they thought. This typically results in Mordecai and Rigby going through bizarre and surrealisticmisadventures, many of which nearly kill them or their friends. Characters Main characters *'Mordecai' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - A 23-year-old blue jay who is best friends with Rigby. Together, Mordecai and Rigby are employed as groundskeepers at a park, but they are both lazy and rarely get their jobs done. Mordecai is more conscientious, mature, and moral about his actions, but he tends to go along with Rigby's mischief as a result of rivalry. He can also get jealous at times, causing him to get angry, as he once killed Rigby, but later wished him back. Mordecai enjoys playing "punchies" against Rigby, knowing he will always win. Mordecai has a major crush on Margaret, a red-breasted robin and waitress at the local coffee shop. He is an art school graduate. He was originally in the short film 2 in the AM PM, which was also created by Quintel. *'Rigby' (voiced by William Salyers) - A 23-year-old raccoon, who is best friends with Mordecai and works as a groundskeeper alongside him. Rigby is eccentric, immature, and extremely mischievous, which puts him at odds with Mordecai at times. Rigby lives solely for self-gratification, which he sometimes achieves through selfish acts of lying or cheating; but consequentially, Rigby has a bad habit of getting himself and other people in trouble. In fact, many of the problems that the park employees face appear to be (mostly) Rigby's fault. Nevertheless, he is best friends with Mordecai and often relies on him for getting himself out of trouble, though there have been times where he's saved Mordecai. He has a younger brother named Don who he is jealous of due to people often mistaking him for the older brother due to Don being taller and larger. He was killed (and later revived) four times, once by Mordecai, another time by Snowballs the Ice Monster, once by Skips, and then is put into a coma in "Eggsellent" after eating a large amount of eggs (which he is allergic to). He has a crush on Eileen, a mole and the best friend of Margaret, but he is loath to admit it. *'Benson' (voiced by Sam Marin) - A living gumball machine. Benson is the manager of the park, the employer of Mordecai and Rigby, and works for Mr. Maellard. The two frequently infuriate Benson due to their constant slacking and mischief, and as such he has limited trust for them, even though it's his responsibility since their mistakes happen on his watch. He is a responsible and hardworking employee, the exact opposite of Mordecai and Rigby. Benson is very hot-tempered, sarcastic, and is prone to fits of rage (turning red whenever this happens). However, Benson loosened up a bit after "Benson Be Gone" where he has gained some degree of understanding for the two. In the same episode, Benson (temporarily) became a slacker upon being replaced by a woman named Susan before reverting back to his old responsible self. It is revealed in "Think Positive" that Benson had a dysfunctional family which created his anger in life, along with the overwhelming expectations from his boss. He is good friends with Pops whom he takes care of due to his naivety. He was originally in the short film "2 in the AM PM" (which was also created by Quintel) and the voice also done by Marin. *'Skips' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - A yeti groundskeeper who is apparently far older than he appears. Granted the power of immortality, he is destined to perform a ceremonial dance every year on his birthday where if he doesn't perform the dance, he will die. He works out frequently, and as indicated by his name, he "skips" when he moves. Skips' personality seems rather indifferent, but he is always willing to help Mordecai and Rigby whenever they end up in trouble. He tends to be the solution to many of the problems Mordecai and Rigby cause, usually by means of some sort of contraption he rigs up instantaneously. Skips appears to be very experienced and knowledgeable for whenever Mordecai and Rigby cause trouble, he says, "I've seen this before." He then proposes a solution to the problem (implying that Skips used to be much like Mordecai and Rigby). In "Skips Strikes", it is revealed that Skips is an excellent bowler and that his birth name was Walks, but he changed it due to the fact that he never walked and only skipped. In "Diary," the reason he skips everywhere is to remember the time he spent with his former love as they would always skip together. *'Pops Maellard' (voiced by Sam Marin) - A naïve lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. Pops works with Benson as a park manager yet acts as a groundskeeper. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation, and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naïve about the world around him. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. He also seems to like Mordecai and Rigby more than Benson ironically despite Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior and Benson's more responsible behavior (and Benson being his good friend). Pops' father Mr. Maellard owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops' character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naïve Man from Lolliland." In the episode "Prank Callers," it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the 80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series. *'Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein' (voiced by Sam Marin) - Another groundskeeper at the park. Mitch Sorenstein (better known by his nickname "Muscle Man") is an overweight, dwarfish, green-skinned man which is ironic given his nickname. His behavior seems quite erratic and immature. Muscle Man believes himself to be macho and superior to everyone, constantly disrespecting Mordecai and Rigby and referring to them as "ladies". He is always cracking "My mom!" jokes (botched attempts at "Your mom!" jokes), much to the chagrin of everyone else (except his best friend, High Five Ghost, who enjoys them). He also enjoys pulling pranks on people. He had a father, Muscle Dad, who enjoyed the same attitude for pranks and jokes, but was mauled and killed after aggravating a bear in "Trucker Hall of Fame". The same episode showed his sensitive and grief-stricken side. In the episode "Muscle Woman", his real name is revealed to be Mitch Sorenstein. As of the episode "Fancy Restaurant", he and Starla are dating. His name is a homage toMichael "The Situation" Sorrentino. *'High Five Ghost' (voiced by Jeff Bennett in Season One, J.G. Quintel in later episodes) - A ghost with a hand extending from the top of his head that works as a groundskeeper. High Five Ghost is best friends with Muscle Man, and he is frequently shown giving Muscle Man a high five to accompany his "My Mom!" jokes. He rarely talks, but when he does, he uses a quivery, high pitched voice like a standard ghost's voice. In spite of his close friendship with Muscle Man, he doesn't seem to share in the rivalry with Mordecai and Rigby, at least not to the degree that Muscle Man does. *'Thomas' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A recent newcomer to the park workers' crew, he is an anthropomorphic goat intern who is introduced in the fourth-season premiere, "Exit 9B." He obtained the job to get extra credit points for college.[4] He is constantly seen talking to his mother on his cellular phone. Secondary characters *'Margaret' (voiced by Janie Haddad) - A red-breasted robin[5] who works at a local coffee shop. She is kind and respectful to both Mordecai and Rigby, who is aware that Mordecai has a crush on her. A running gag on the show is that she appears to have a new boyfriend almost every episode she is in, much to Mordecai's chagrin; however, since "Camping can be Cool", she has remained single. Since the events of "Butt Dial" when Mordecai's feelings for her were revealed, she has, (albeit slowly), returned the feelings of Mordecai, with it being shown in "Access Denied" that she only threw her birthday party so she could dance with him, and in "Death Bear", they almost kissed after a romantic moment at the abandoned zoo. The season 3 finale, "Bad Kiss" had Mordecai kiss Margaret, but she did not enjoy it due to his bad breath. Luckily, he utilized time travel to prevent the kiss. *'Eileen' (voiced by Minty Lewis) - A mole who looks surprisingly human. She also works at the local coffee shop alongside Margaret. She has a crush on Rigby, but he is initially unaware of it. She first appeared in the episode "Brain Eraser". She also appears in "Do Me a Solid", where Rigby learns of Eileen's crush on him (even though Rigby is not interested in Eileen), though he goes along with it for a while. Since the episode "Camping can be Cool", Rigby has warmed up to Eileen and considers her a cool person and praised her actions throughout the episode. In the episode "Diary", Rigby admits that he finds Eileen to be attractive without her glasses on. *'Mr. Maellard' (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) - A lollipop man who owns the park and is also the father of Pops. He first appeared in "Dizzy". Maellard is very impatient towards Benson (similar to Benson's impatience towards Mordecai and Rigby) and Maellard blames Mordecai and Rigby's shenanigans on Benson (as he expects Benson to take responsibility for Mordecai and Rigby as park manager). He purposely mistakes Benson's name a lot in some of the episodes he is in. Maellard finally got Benson's name right (and starts to respect him as well) in "Benson Be Gone" due to Benson coming to his rescue when he was captured by Susan (a woman whom Mr. Maellard had hired as the park manager after demoting Benson) and also gave Benson his old job back. However, their relationship was short-lived as in "Busted Cart" where he threatened to fire Benson for Mordecai and Rigby's recent shenanigans destroying the golf cart. *'Gary' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - Gary is a chauffeur that first appeared in "Free Cake" where he was hired by the Guardians of Eternal Youth to take Skips to be executed. He has made a reappearance in the episode "Skips Strikes" using magic to defeat Mordecai and Rigby in bowling. He also appeared in "Cool Bikes" as Mordecai and Rigby's attorney. *'Starla' (voiced by Courtneay Taylor) - An overweight, big-breasted green woman. Starla first appeared in "Muscle Woman", where she is viewed as the antagonist after breaking up with Muscle Man and causing him to be grief-stricken. In the same episode, she fell for Mordecai, who briefly dated her in hopes the relationship would blow over. When he broke up with her, Starla became filled with rage and went on a rampage, destroying the eastern end of the Park. She finally calmed down after Muscle Man called her "sexy when destroying things", and both tongue-kiss. She appears again in "Fancy Restaurant", where her parents are introduced during a date with Muscle Man. *'Death' (voiced by Julian Holloway in a cockney accent) - Pictured as a Grim Reaper-like character modeled after Motorhead's Lemmy, Death is a reoccurring character who has a grudge against Skips for being immortal. First introduced in "Over the Top" after Skips killed accidentally Rigby in a game of arm-wrestling, Death restores Rigby to life only after being defeated in an arm-wrestling match. In the episode "Skips Strikes", Death and his team The Magical Elements tried to beat Mordecai and Rigby's team in bowling so he could kill the four due to a bet made by Rigby. However, Mordecai's team won, so Death had to fork over a magical bowling ball filled with dead souls. In "Dead at Eight" after Muscle Man's death, he agreed to restore him to life by forcing Mordecai and Rigby to babysit his 3000-year old son Thomas for his 5000th anniversary. In "Exit 9B," Death was among the characters who helped the park workers fight Garrett Bobby Ferguson and his villain allies. Villains *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (voiced by Sam Marin) - A giant floating head from outer space who first appeared in "High Score." He was the universal record holder for an arcade game called "Broken Bonez", before he exploded in a fit of rage when Mordecai and Rigby beat his high score. In "Exit 9B," it was revealed that he had a son named Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. who attempted to bring back his father along with other deceased villains to have their revenge. Yet the park workers and their allies managed to send Garrett Bobby Ferguson and the other villains back into the afterlife. **'Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A floating head who is the son of Garrett Bobby Ferguson, wearing a suit to conceal his true identity. Desiring revenge, after his attempts to buy the park legally failed, Ferguson Jr. took it by force and constructed Exit 9B over the next two months to summon his father and other deceased villains the park residents defeated (ranging from Blonde Men from "Bet to Be Blonde," Deerman from "Camping Can Be Cool," Destroyer of Worlds from "Just Set Up the Chairs," Duck Collector from "A Bunch of Baby Ducks," the Game Store Manager from "But I Have a Receipt," the Hot Dogs from "Meat Your Maker," Howard Fightington and the Zombies from "Grave Sights," Judge Broseph Chillaxton from "Cool Bikes," Master Prank Caller from "Prank Callers," No Rules Man from "House Rules," Party Pete, Skull Punch from "Terror Tales of the Park," Summertime Song from "This Is My Jam," Susan's giant form from "Benson Be Gone," The Hammer from "Rage Against the TV," The Night Owl, and The Urge from "Trash Boat") to have their revenge. However, when his work was undone by all park workers and their intern Thomas signing a document that makes the park a historical landmark, Ferguson Jr. exploded as his father was sent back to the afterlife. Category:Regular Show Category:Television Shows Category:T.V. Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boy Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Shows